Bambi, Ronno, and the Forest
by Alpha-Darklit
Summary: This is a fanfic work for 2006's Bambi ll. Ronno desperately wants to become Bambi's friends. while he succeeds, he begins to want more then just friendship, but he's unsure if Bambi feels the same. He wants to be friends with Feline as well, but his feelings create a conflict of competition that he's also unsure that he can overcome.
1. chapter 1

The sun was shining and heating up the back of Bambi's pelt. It wasn't long after the previous man attack that caused bambi's fall. While he strolled around the forest seeking something he could do to satisfy his bordom, he was unaware of the other "creature" stalking him. The stalker was Ronno. He wanted to catch Bambi at the right time to apologise for causing the whole dog attack in the first place. He was also hoping he could become friends with him if he tried to act friendly.

He was honestly tired of not having any real friends. He was extremely poor at properly socialising and he attributed that to his large ego. At last he saw his chance when Bambi stopped at a creek to drink. Taking the opportunity, Ronno stepped out of hiding and walked besides Bambi.

"Hey Bambi, can we talk."

" Oh hey Ronno, er... yeah, I guess. What's up?" Replied Bambi to Ronno's question and or offer. He was still cautious of Ronno given his past behavior and tendencies to challenge him to duels.

"Great! I'm wanting to, uh, say I'm... sorry for what I did." Ronno's voice trailed off with his apology. He quickly picked up on the mistake and with a burst repeated, "like really, really sorry! I-I was also wondering if we could try to be friends. Yes yes, I would like to be friends." Ronno finished panting.

This genuinely stunned Bambi for this wasn't like Ronno, but given Bambi's nature he enjoyed the slight, most likely temporary change in the young stag. His reply being short he said, "Well apolgy accepted, and yes, I would love to be friends." This made Ronno's stomach flutter since this was the best case scenario he had been imagining whilst following the other youth around the forest.

"Then would you like to eat with me tomorrow, at midday?" Bambi thought for a quick second and jumped at the chance to really become "friends" with Ronno. "Of course!"

AN: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, constructive critism is welcomed as with most reviews. I don't care what you write to me because anything can be helpful! this is a rather short chapter so expect significantly longer ones. This chapter is meant to get it off the ground. ideas are also welcomed. thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Bambi was moving along the somewhat worn path heading to the small clearing quite the walk from his den. The area was agreed upon by him and Ronno since it is kept away from public eye which leaves room for conversation (a goal for Ronno because he hopes it could further the friendship he wants to forge) and he was also told by Ronno that the grass there was quote "Amazing, you'll really like it."

This made Bambi excited for the meet up. His curiosity over the location of this serene location combined with his eagerness to finally become friends and get on the good side of Ronno kept him from dismissing the meet up like some hopeless fantasy. It also didn't help that he had already agreed to this and it would be a blight on his conscience if he ignored Ronno.

As he finally crept into a quiet part of the forest, he heard Ronno stumbling through some plants and bushes taller than his young height. He finally appeared and broke through the plants and stepped in front of Bambi shaking his head to insure all stray weeds and ferns had left his horns and fur.

"Hey! Its just this way. I found this place all on my own. It wasn't very hard. I also had to clear it out a bit so I could get more cozy. Come on!" Ronno through himself back into the sea of green and was pushing through. Bambi prepared himself and followed while thinking to himself, G _reat, it seems he's back to his bragging self. Although it is a lot more normal so…_

Bambi was a bit comforted by seeing Ronno back to himself. Watching him nervously apologizing and obviously trying to be overly friendly disturbed him a little. Seeing the change to the norm helped him feel more confident about the possible friendship between the two.

They finally broke through into a rather small clearing shielded by the over-hanging sun by trees. It would only take a couple strides to reach either end of the area. It was obvious that Ronno wasn't lying about it being cozy. Ronno looked at Bambi with a smile and said, "Go ahead, try the grass!"

Bambi bent down to graze a little on some of the green patches of grass and was impressed about Ronno's honesty about the quality of the food. "wow! You weren't kidding. I'm glad you showed me this place. We should totally come here again." Bambi spoke.

Ronno smiled at the praise. The words made him feel somewhat funny. Ronno didn't understand the feeling and just put it aside. He walked to stand near Bambi to graze on a close-by patch. Once the duo was finished eating, they quietly sat down and listened to the peaceful white noise of the woods around them. Bambi finally broke the silence by proposing his leave with, "my dad is going to start worrying about me not showing up if I don't leave. Can I see you tomorrow?"

"Of course. You'll find me at the stream near the log, ok."

"OK! See ya Ronno" Said Bambi as he happily pushed through the tall undergrowth following the vague path tracing back the way they had taken. He was smiling because he was sure that he and Ronno had to be friends now.

Back at the clearing, Ronno was sitting in thought thinking about what could happen tomorrow when they meet up. _Maybe Feline will be there._ As he thought this he realized that he really didn't care about whether Feline would be there compared to how he felt about the fawn not too long ago. He assumed his "feelings" for her passed like a phase since he hadn't had any interaction with her since before the dog attack along with what interactions he did have of her turned negative with her impression of him. It really was a big deterrent.

Whilst deep in thought he recognized the feeling from earlier with Bambi as an enhanced version of the feeling he had had with Feline. He understood those feelings but with Bambi it confused him. How could he have these with Bambi if he was a male. He shrugged it off and got up from his laying position to follow the stale trail left by Bambi to begin to head home to his own mother.

AU: Criticism is of course welcomed, of all kind too. Review the story that I hope you are enjoying so far. Ideas and questions are taken as well. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Ronno Found Bambi waiting by the light blue crystal creek in the place they had previously arranged. The sight of the other patiently waiting deer lightened the mood Ronno was feeling. As he stalked up a grin appeared on Bambi's face with a slight hint of glee. The facial expression caused him to wonder what Bambi had in mind for today. They had planned on the meeting spot but not what they were going to do to pass the time.

When he was only a few feet away he noticed Bambi looking passed him to something behind him. _Maybe that's what he's grinning about…_ Thought Ronno before he bent his neck to see what the other was looking at. The sight that met his eyes was Feline.

He stopped and turned around to face the same direction as Bambi to look at the young doe and stated, "Hey Feline, since I'm becoming friends with Bambi here-" he said with a light-hearted snicker to his voice before finishing with, "- we should be friends too!"

"I'll think about it." She turned to Bambi with a questioning look referencing his "friendship" with Ronno and then asked, "So what should we do."

Bambi pondered for a moment. _We could… uh… um. Oh, I know!_ Thought Bambi. He then declared with enthusiasm, "We could find Thumper and go exploring! There's a part of the forest my dad hasn't shown me yet."

"What about Flower?" Feline asked as well.

"He's going to be with thumper, I bet ya." Chimed in Ronno. "It's decided. Onward to Thumper!" said Ronno overly-enthusiastically to attempt to convince Feline how serious he is about wanting to be actual friends with her _and_ Bambi and wasn't planning any harsh prank or anything. He began to march forward but after a while of walking was overcome by Feline and Bambi and pushed to the back. They held a conversation excluding Ronno but as a sign of genuine friendship Bambi would ask Ronno questions or would look at him for input to add him to the dialogue. They were futile attempts since Feline would find ways to steal his attention back away from Ronno.

This was beginning to anger Ronno in a way that he knew very intimately. It was a form of the feeling he used to have about Bambi back when he would try his hardest to captivate Feline's attention not too long ago. He didn't react to this emotion of jealousy because he didn't want to compromise anything. _Why does she keep doing this? It's so annoying. Self-control Ronno. Just like mother said. Self-control._

After another minute or two the "trio" happened upon Thumper, and as Ronno predicted, Flower. Bambi gave the two a greeting, as did Feline. Thumper took notice of Ronno and had to ask Bambi in his fuzzy voice, "Bambi what are yawl doing with _him_! Do I need to scare him away for ya?"

"No need Thumper." Laughed Bambi. "He's a friend now." He continued.

"Oh, well finally. He was becoming a bit of a nuisance." Thumper spoke. Ronno gave him a glare that said what-the-heck. He stared back with a I-don't-know-look with a heckling undertone. Ronno brushed it off and sighed before asking if Thumper and Flower were willing to be friends.

"Of course!" they both said in unison.

They were taking up on Bambi's idea and were exploring a new part of the forest. The surrounding trees were larger than normal and had dark-green snarled vines rapping around the thick trunks. Sunlight broke through in glimpses and offered lighting in a faded outlook. It was a bit eerie but a lot more intriguing. Not many leaves littered the ground and left room for grass and plenty of ferns of many variety to grow around. The group slowly treaded along taking in the new area while taking every opportunity to check out anything interesting and had many small conversations that helped Ronno warm up to the others.

They came to a cliff overlooking a valley covered in heavy greenery. "That's so cool. I'd be really awesome if we could go down there." Ronno stated with glee and awe.

Stuck in the moment Bambi responded with, "no one else I'd rather do down there with." In such a quiet way that only Ronno could hear. The remark shocked him and judging by Bambi's expression it seemed Bambi really didn't noticed what he said either. _He had to have been speaking to me. I mean he leaned towards me when he said it! I don't know._ Ronno sighed in confliction because he agreed with Bambi in a sense that he felt the same. _But what was Bambi talking about?_ These feeling were getting stronger and they were making him look at Bambi in a new way that he kind of enjoyed.

"Guys, we should head back now." Piped up Flower. When the other four agreed they began there journey home. Once they were back to the place they had originally congregated they said their goodbyes and split up to go their separate ways. Ronno walked his way home to his den and potentially waiting mother who also may be upset about his length of absence. Before completing the trip stopped to graze on some bright grass. He finished and continued while enjoying his own racing thoughts replaying today's events.

His cozy den that he looked forward to settling down for the night in came into sight along with his mother sporting a stern look. He knew about the upcoming lecture and knew that it would be the only thing to come of the ordeal. As he came up to his mother she spoke in a soft but sure enough voice, "You know how late you are."

"Yes mom." Ronno sighed in anticipation. All he wanted to do was either go to sleep or to go see Bambi and he doubted the latter was likely to happen.

AN: Thanks for reading this far! Reviews and ideas are appreciated. I hope you've enjoyed the story and add your criticisms. If I use your idea I'll give credit.


	4. Chapter 4

Bambi was walking home with thoughts running through his head. He said the worst thing possible to Ronno. Not because he was lying. Not because he meant it for someone else. It's because he let something genuinely true slip out.

The truth is, he's always seen Ronno as someone he was interested in. He acted in a way you wouldn't see in your typical woodland animal and that intrigued Bambi. Fascinated by him, he really wanted to become friends with the egotistical youngling that always seemed to see Bambi as the enemy which was the reason he felt he never could. It truly did seem like a fantasy.

But now things have changed for the better. Bambi felt happy that he finally achieved something that felt so impossible before. He was also glad that the "nice apologizing" Ronno was put to sleep and normal Ronno had returned. The walk to and from the newly explored section of the forest was filled with arguments between Ronno, Thumper, and occasionally Bambi himself over petty things. Ronno usually declared himself the winner and this simple fact happily improved Bambi's mood. Mostly because he could relish in the thought of being friends with Ronno.

Although he wasn't relishing in anything now. He was worried about what Ronno would perceive about what he had said. _No one I'd rather go down there with? Really? Ugh, why would I say that? What did I even mean by that?_ The thought of exploring with only Ronno with him pleased him. If they were alone again he was sure their friendship could advance. Gaining Ronno's trust was important to him. Becoming closer to Ronno was a goal of his. Anchoring _him_ to his life was something Bambi wanted. The feelings he had about Ronno were sure and clear to him.

Bambi was the future prince of the forest and he was going to own up to what he said. _I'll explain what I said and ask him if he will come and explore with me and me alone. Yeah, he'll agree to that. Tomorrow, I can find him and talk with him._

Not far from his den he meet his father on the path.

"Hello Bambi. Was your day eventful?"

Bambi thought about a response and replied with, "yeah! Me, Thumper and Flower, Feline and Ronno went exploring!"

The Great Prince of the Forest looked at his child quizzically and said, "Friends with Ronno huh? That's good. I've talked with his mother and she seemed like a put-together doe. If he's inherited her decency and it has finally broken through then that's wonderful."

 _Ha! Decency. Now that's an attitude Ronno can't experience._ Thought Bambi in quiet response to his father's words. "Head to the den and settle down. I will be there shortly. There's one last thing I must do." Spoke the grown stag.

"alright." Yawned Bambi before the bigger other walked off in the opposite direction. Bambi continued to the den and laid down in the cave like hole. He swiftly fell asleep until the interruption of his returning father. After a few moments fell back into slumber with the Great Prince of the Forest laying next to him.

In the following early morning it didn't take long for Bambi to encounter Ronno even though it was earlier then when woodland creatures typically arose. He confidently walked to Ronno and asked with a kind tone, "Hey, we should explore that valley! Are you in?"

"Of course. Hehe, where can we find the others." Answered the darker fawn.

Bambi glanced at Ronno and then spoke in a quick nervous vocal sound saying, "Oh, yeah… ugh, I was thinking we could maybe do that… um, heh…alone?" It was obvious any assurance he had about his plan going the way he wanted had disappeared. Still to his luck, Ronno responded with, "Oh, okay. Sounds great. Should we head that way now?"

"yes!" Bambi said with fervor.

The both began the trek to the spot where they could overlook the valley and use the vantage point to find a route down. The walked left room and time for back and forth banter.

"So, we're totally friends now?" asked Bambi.

"Well yeah. I wouldn't be coming with you if we weren't."

"oh, yeah. That makes sense." A beat of silence ensued.

"how do you feel about Feline?" Ronno said continuing the line of questioning.

"I don't know. She's my friend and all, but I don't like the way she acts towards you. Like she's a bit unwilling to be friends with you."

"Can we really blame her. My personality puts off most people. I mean look at the way I acted towards you. If anyone acted the way I did to you to one of my friends, I would have to put Stab and Jab to use."

"I think you've used those two on me plenty of times already." Bambi said with a giggle.

"yeah, ha-ha, I did kind of ugh-" Ronno was interrupted by a low hanging branch he didn't see as he was looking at the other fawn. He kept walking stoically but was left with some fur ruffled on the side of his face and a mark appearing under the tussled fur.

"are we gonna pretend _that_ didn't happen?" Bambi said with an amusing undertone.

"yes."

They eventually reached the point from the previous day. The duo were met with the same sight as earlier and were searching for a way down. "Do you see one?" Probed Ronno.

"uhh, no. we might need to go along the cliff to find one."

They continued with their search and eventually found a path way down. "Um, should we trust to go down this?" Bambi said worryingly. He said this since the path down was along the cliff and had a few drops short enough to make but tall enough to cause worry. The path was littered with dead debris making it hard to tell what was real ground. In addition, it was just narrow enough to fit a fawn a little larger than the two present.

"Oh definitely! I've gone down tougher paths then this before." Retorted Ronno in his typical self.

"ok, ok. Lets start then." Bambi said uneasily before slowly starting to make his way down. With Ronno following behind, Bambi made it down about fifteen feet with no difficulty. Bambi placed his hoof on a patch of dead grass matter but felt the brief "ground contact" give away. With a yelp he fell backwards feeling nothing could possibly prevent the ever coming fall.

AN: Review, criticize, and submit ideas. Ideas used will be given credit where credit is fucking due. Don't believe me, well you'll have to find out. I'm aware of Bambi's atrocious grammar. He's a fawn, it's written that way on purpose. Got a problem with it? Tell me about it. Enjoy the story. Updates are OFTEN! Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

The frightful feeling coursing through the two deer caused time to slow down as if every moment was a still photo. Bambi was slipping backwards into a hole because the ground underneath his hindlegs gave away. From Ronno's perspective, it looked like Bambi was being swallowed by a gaping maw and the sight terrified him. As the falling continued, Ronno hopped down in front of Bambi and at the point he contacted the ground Bambi had fallen halfway while clinging to a crevice in the ground with one of his hoofs. He was clinging on to nothing but a thread that seemed like it could snap any moment. As his hoof came loose Ronno in a last-ditch effort to save his friend he so dearly didn't wanted to lose grabbed onto to Bambi's ear with his mouth to stop the fall as much as he could.

His attempt was futile since Bambi fell into the hole, and in Ronno's ears with a sickening thump that sounded like his world had briefly collapsed. A moment or two of muteness settled into the air. The silence so thick it could almost be heard. A buzz was felt through the stag's head and he was stuck in place because he couldn't feel his limbs due to the fear seeping into his body. The taciturnity so strong it seemed like an everlasting dream with no possible end.

The silence was broken along with the daze Ronno was in as he took an unsteady step forward, and then another. Slowly with a few more uncomfortable, shortened strides with the fawn's legs brought him to the edge of the hole. He braced himself for the sight he had already imagined in his head and peaked into the abyss. Except, the hole only fell the height of two full grown does measured from hoof to the peak of their backs. The realization of the small size of the pit relieved him until he saw an unmoving Bambi laying there on the hard-cold stone littered with the leaves previously masking the cavity's existence.

Ronno noticed another opening closer to the ground of the pit. He traced where the opening was and swiftly jumped to it and through. He examined the laying other and felt another wave of relief when he saw the steady rise and fall of Bambi's chest. He also noticed blood soaking a patch of fur near the fawn's ear. Alarmed Ronno examined the wound to find it was actually coming from the ear. Realization dawned on him as he recognized it to be the ear he had grabbed to prevent the fall. Teeth marks could be seen through the drying crimson.

Ronno laid beside the other waiting for him to wake. The thought of fetching help as fast as he could, covering the distance they had walked until his legs were burning never crossed him mind. _He'll wake soon, He'll have to, right?_

It was only a matter of minutes before the unconscious Bambi began to stir. His eyes fluttered open and he lifted his head before attempting to sit up. He took in his surrounding trying to remember how he got down here until he saw Ronno peering at him with a concerned look. He mumbled something and then asked, "what happened?"

"you fell. Are you okay?" returned the darker fawn. "ugh… yeah. I think so." Ronno helped him to his feet and got him moving out of the hole and up the path onto real ground amongst the trees. Giving up on today's adventure meant they had time to kill so the opted to lay there and rest past the whole ordeal. "Thank you for helping me out." Bambi said to Ronno in a genuine voice.

"yeah, uh… your welcome. Hehe." Replied Ronno as he nudged the lighter fawn's nose with his. Bambi blushed along with the contact since it was a common sight he would see between his father and mother before her passing. The touch felt warm. Spreading heat throughout his body causing a new feeling to bloom in the depths of his chest. He so desperately wanted to continue the contact but feared how the other would react. He instead tried to chase the incident by questioning Ronno about it. "It just felt right, you know?" Bambi thought about his words and repeated them in his head a couple times. _Just felt right,_ he kept thinking. Ronno urged him up so they could begin their way back.

Ronno walked along while Bambi limped due to his side aching. Many times, Ronno had to help him to continue, worry appearing on his facial features. Ronno insisted on walking him to his den and Bambi easily gave in. The continued to hobble up to a point where they came across Feline who gasped and asked, "Oh my, what happened to you Bambi? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine feline. Really." She didn't look convinced. "I just fell, that's all." She glared at Ronno before saying accusingly, "Was it one of your acts?"

"No!" Bambi said aghast. Ronno just looked at her with his notorious scowl. With fuming frustration chose to walk away from the duo repeating the word _control_ over and over in his head while ignoring Bambi's calls. As he trudged home to his mother he jabbed his antlers into a tree to let off steam. He was rather calm compared to his earlier state when he reached his home. He laid down to rest, thinking about today's events until the sound of his surroundings lulled him into the depths of slumber

He awoke to Bambi whispering into his ear. It kept all his will power to keep from yelping and jumping. He was happy to see who it was instead of the monster he had seen in his groggy sleep/wake state. He was quietly ushered outside, and he followed compliantly. they were out of earshot from any woodland animal because Bambi had lead him to the serene place Ronno had discovered. Once settled inside facing each other, Bambi spoke in a hushed tone saying, "I'm sorry about Feline."

With a sigh Ronno whispered, "It's okay. Yep."

Bambi couldn't stop thinking about Ronno's words from the day earlier in the silence they sat in. He made brief eye contact with the handsome darker fawn and after a few moments lunged forward, planting his lips with the other's. the kiss lasting in euphoria with the rest of the world falling away. A similar experience to the one Ronno felt during the aftermath of Bambi's fall.

 _Just felt right,_ though Bambi…

AN: You like the story, review it! It helps with motivating me. Give me some ideas and I'll give you some credit. Thanks for reading. Criticism, all I'm asking for.


	6. Chapter 6

Ronno seriously could not believe what had just happened. Bambi was snickering at the other's wide eyed look and a genuine face of shock. What started as small giggles turned into full blown laughing. Ronno was just staring at Bambi and was stuttering to get out his next sentence. He quickly shook his head to clear his mind and piped up saying, "w-what was that?"

"What was what?" Bambi replied between small giggles. Truth be told, Bambi also found it hard to wrap his head around the fact that he had just kissed someone he had only seen as a real "friend" for a few days. Giggling and laughing seemed to be the best way to keep him grounded since he very much wanted to to shy away.

"That... that KISS! Your LIPS hit mine and... they stayed there for a while and... and, just what was THAT?"

"Hehe, it is exactly what you said. a kiss."

This was strange for Ronno because during the "kiss" he felt good, happy, and overjoyed with a feeling of butterflies swifting and swaying around the pit of his stomach. On the other hand, after the kiss came a sense of what-the-man-just-happened-and-why. Kissing another male, especially the future king of the forest was probably looked down upon by the other creatures inhabiting the surrounding trees.

While Ronno was lost in thought, Bambi slowly inched his way to the darker fawns side and nestled into his fur and silently sat there. Ronno wasn't oblivious to the contact but he himself didn't object to it either. It was rather nice to have his friend this close. All the good feelings from the kiss came back but to a smaller degree. Alas, the sense of dread and confusion remained as well. Thoughts were a blur from one to the next in his head.

Bambi had stopped making noise prior to sitting down beside the older male. He couldn't stop thinking about what he could have with Ronno. The things Ronno could say to him to make things happier. _What if we kept it a secret. Or maybe the others would be okay with it. Why wouldn't they? Then again, I guess they would appose it. It isn't normal. At least I don't think. This all so confusing ugh!_

They sat in silence while the sun started to slowly peek it's way above the horizon. Bambi knew he would have to get back to his den so his father wouldn't worry about his where abouts. He began to stir and tried to get up but was finding it a bit painful as his sides still ached from his earlier fall. Ronno took off some of Bambi's weight by pushing him up until they were both up and ready to move. "So... I'll see you again?" Asked Bambi.

"Well of course. Later today maybe. Or sometime tommorow." Proposed Ronno rather suggestively to which the youngest replied, " I would love that!". They each began to move forward through the underbrush to get to the trail that would lead back to the main section of the forest and eventually to their dens. They softly said goodbye to each other a bit nervously and went their separate ways. Thoughts as heavy as storm clouds swimming through their heads, thinking of the possibilities that could happen and how terrifying some of them were.

Bambi approached his den and saw that his father had already awoken and was moving his head about obviously trying to locate his son. His face slackened a bit when his eyes rested on the walking fawn but his eyes remained stern as was the usual with Bambi's father. "You strayed away during the night. Why?" He asked.

"I was wanting to see how the forest looked in the dark father."

The Great king of the forest doubted the answer he was given to be true. But he also felt no real reason to question it further. He had done similar things as a younger fawn as well. "Well next time tell me before hand so I know you haven't gone missing. I was starting to worry."

"Yes Father." Replied Bambi.

"Okay then. Im heading to go do my rounds about the forest. Today I'll leave it up to you to decide if you want to accompany me. Tommorow however, I do require you to stay with me. I have a lesson planned for you."

Bambi thought for a moment and decided to opt out of today's rounds in order to see his friends since he wouldn't have much of a choice later. "I think I'll stay."

"Okay then. I'll see you soon. Don't wander too far. I need to be near in case of danger." With that the older deer moved forward leaving behind his son to move about on his own. The upcoming today's potential events excited Bambi. He chose to sleep a little first since he was lacking given he spent a portion of the night with Ronno. _Ronno, hopefully i'll see him again. I wonder what he's doing. Oh! What about Feline? What do I tell her? Nothing for now. That's for the best_.

Ronno was beginning to wake from his sleep and he was starting to notice that it was midday. The first thing he did when he returned home from his meeting with Bambi was to quietly sneak back into his den so as not to wake his mother and fall back asleep. He was exhausted from the days and nights previous events and wished only to fall into slumber and not dwell on the rather weird moments he had experienced. Thoughts of Bambi and a few other things slipped his mind and his eyes grew heavier until he got what he wanted.

Now he was awake. Still rather tired but he forced himself up and began to do his regular stretches and movements to warm up his muscles. After going through motions he trotted out of his cozy little home and crept forward into daylight. He found his mother not far from him.

"Good morning Ronno. How was your sleep?"

"The usual mom. Eh, would you care if I went walking around?" Asked Ronno. His mother just simply stated, "I never do. Just be back before sundown or" "or if you call." Finished Ronno.

With the permissions out of the way Ronno went in search for Bambi. He was looking for something to do and if he didn't find something interesting to occupy his time before he came across Bambi he knew that finding the young fawn would most certainly be an intriguing chain of events. After all, that kiss gave them plenty of things to talk about. Or even maybe do.

AN: enjoying it? Well I sure hope you do. Review and criticize. Tell me what you think. Love ya, bye!


End file.
